Pretty Wicked Things
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Having a child, someone to care for and love, can change a person in many ways. Zelena wants her child, to be better and do better for it. But first, she has to escape the heroes grasp, more importantly, the one of her sister who is determined to take her child as soon as it's born. With the help of an old friend, Zelena might get the happiness she wants. Zelena/OC M for later
1. Chapter 1

"Zelena!" Regina screamed as she came to the highest point of the tallest tower in Camelot, finding her sister sitting peacefully on a ledge with her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Deciding." Zelena said simply, staring out over the countryside.

"Deciding to die? Come off the ledge."

"Why are you going to take my baby?" Zelena asked. "Haven't you heroes had enough of taking babies away from mothers? Snow and Maleficent, Emma and you. You remember that pain and yet you would inflict it upon me."

"This is hardly the place for-"

"Is it because it bears Robin's blood? Because I messed with **your** soulmate?" Zelena interrupted. "I don't want to be here, why do you force me to stay?"

"Because yes, it is Robin's child and you can't take it away from him."

"You have no right to it! He might, but **you** don't. You just want it so you can pretend that it's yours. The one thing that you can't have."

Regina sighed. "This isn't the time for one of your temper tantrums, Zelena. Now, come down."

Zelena tightened her grip on her legs. "Maleficent changed when she had Lily. You changed when you had Henry. Why can't I? Why am I different?! You've become just as hypocritical and selfish as those other heroes try to pretend they're not. Well, **Sister** , I'm done playing by the rules of someone else's game. I'm done following orders, I'm done being your submissive little bitch." She stood up, perfectly balanced on the thin ledge. "I don't want a happy ending from you, I don't want anything to do with you or the thief. He's terrible in bed anyway. You have Roland and Henry, leave **my** child to me."

"Zelena-"

"Zelena!" Both Robin and The knight, Galahad burst onto the roof.

"Don't do this." Galahad pleaded. "Please."

"I'm sorry Aric." Zelena whispered.

"Zelena, please. It's my child." Robin begged.

"No, it's not. It's mine! And you will never see him!" Zelena roared.

Regina readied a spell, but Galahad stopped her and climbed into the ledge.

"This child is not your only chance for love. **I** love you, Z. I've always loved you. Please."

"Do you trust me?" Zelena asked.

"With my life."

"Then do as we planned."

Galahad smiled and immediately stepped down and raced back downstairs.

Zelena turned her back to her sister and the thief. "I want to be free. This is the only way."

"Zelena, you're going to kill the baby!" Regina screamed, poofing herself behind her sister and grabbed her wrist. "Don't do this."

"This is my baby. I will protect this child with my life. I will teach it to be strong, to survive. I'll be someone it can be proud of. And it'll love me, for me."

"Zelena-"

Zelena blasted her sister off the ledge, right into Robin's arms, before she closed her eyes...and leaped

/

/

/

Read and review and let me know your thoughts. A/N: I was very upset at the way they're portraying Regina this season, so I had to write a fanfiction where Zelena has a change of heart and really wants to keep her baby. I really think she could be a good mother, given the chance. So here it is. As for Aric, he's an OC of an old friend of Zelena's who knew her before she was the Wicked Witch. Hopefully I can delve a little bit deeper in the next few chapters or so. Zelena might seem a little OC too by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wicked Witch was a master of defiance. She'd defied death, multiple odds, and now...she was defying gravity. Her broom appeared in her hand and Zelena climbed aboard, spiraling through the air as though she were born to fly. A smile touched her lips as she soared across Camelot and done onto the road leading out of the city where a small convoy was headed by none other than her knight in shining armor, Aric. She couldn't believe it'd only been three days since they were reunited. It took three days for her to see her own potential, her own instinct to protect what was hers.

Aric smiled at her as she landed on the small carriage carrying their supplies. "You had me worried for a moment there."

"Oh never do that, dearie. Not with me anyway." Zelena smiled in return. She touched her stomach. "We'll be home soon, little witch...or warlock." She looked up behind them. "Oh, would you look at that, we have company." The heroes were trying to stop her. Robin and Charming were at the head. "If only I had the world's best knight to protect me and my unborn child."

"Your wish is my command, your wickedness." Aric grinned, slowing his horse until he was sandwiched between the thief and the prince. He kicked off of Robin's horse to slam both feet into Charming's chest, knocking him off his horse. He drew his sword and swung it at Robin, who managed to duck it. But the other riders were pulling up fast and soon her knight would be overtaken.

Zelena jumped when the door of the carriage flew open to reveal Tristan, Aric's apprentice and the youngest knight of the round table. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your asses, milady." He grinned, firing three arrows at breakneck speed. One of them nicked Robin's horse's ears, making the stallion rear and throw his rider. Two other knights fell as arrows struck the chunks in their armor and Aric quickly dispatched the rest before pulling up beside the carriage again.

"What the hell are you doing, Tristan?" Aric demanded.

"I do not feel the need to repeat myself." Tristan said. "I'm going with you. Clearly, you need all the help you can get."

"Are we really gonna do this?" Zelena asked.

"We're already doing it." Aric grinned. "Oz awaits."

/

/

/

Three days ago...

The sweet music of the ball filled every corner of the room and Zelena silently seethed as she watched her sister dance with the thief. Everyone was so happy, looked so carefree, and she was left to rot in the corner, forgotten and despised. She stood up and walked out onto the quiet balcony and sighed, feeling the green bile start to crawl up her neck. It made her sick how her sister got everything, and now was trying to take away the one person who could love the Wicked Witch. Her child. **Her** child, not Robin's. Her spawn, her baby, her flesh and blood. This was one thing that Regina couldn't have. A child, and that's why she wanted to take Zelena's. Because it bore Robin's blood. But the mere fact that she finally had something that her sister didn't, made the green recede.

"Excuse me, milady." came a voice from behind her, rich and deep. Oddly familiar too. She turned to face the handsome man, garbed in handsome green robes befitting a knight of the Round Table. He had a thick, neatly groomed beard and dark chocolate hair that was brushed back on his head. He had the most beautiful pair of green eyes the witch had ever seen. They were familiar too, but she couldn't quite place where she'd seen him. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, fighting the urge to roll her eyes, since she couldn't speak.

"Surely the Wicked Witch has a retort." He grinned.

She frowned. He knew who she was?

"Of course, the woman I remember was the farthest thing from wicked a person could be." He stepped forward under the moonlight. "The woman I remember was raised in poverty, beneath the hand of a cruel man. And yet, everyday she smiled. Everyday she laughed. And everyday she could rival the sun in beauty and fire. The woman I remember…" He chuckled. "The woman I tried to impress and ended up tripping down a well. That woman called me an idiot, and yet she stayed with me all night, and for the entire week afterwards when I had a deathly cold. She would always make this delicious soup, that not even the Ambrosia of the gods could compare." He flicked his fingers and she felt the Regina's spell diminish.

"Silver tongued as always, Aric. Bit overdid it there." She smiled.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." He countered. "Why are you out here? You used to love to dance. Your mother threatened to shoot you off the roof when you decided you wanted to dance with the moon."

"Nonsense. That was a little girl." Zelena said, crossing her arms.

" **That** is nonsense." Aric said, leaning against the balcony, and she quickly pulled him away from it. "You just saved my life. I shall repay you with a dance."

"No!" But he took her hand and pulled her back into the ballroom, tossing his cape to the side. He lead her into the middle of the dancing patrons and grinned foolishly as he bowed and held up his hand. She rolled her eyes as she took it and he twirled her around.

"Keep up with me, your wickedness." Aric smirked.

She smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in a very long time. His hand encircled her waist, sending a shiver down her spine. It'd been so long since she last saw her oldest friend. He had not changed a bit. Infuriating and childish. As usual. For a moment, it was like they were young teenagers again, friends, dancing in the fields beneath the moon.

"It's been awhile since I've danced." She laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her into the air, spinning her around before placing her back down and giving her another twirl.

"Your skill has not diminished in the least." He grinned. She only smiled and bowed as the dance ended. "No, no, no. We are far from done." He took a few steps back as the other dancers moved to the edge to the edge of the floor. She tilted her head in confusion. He gestured with his hand and held up his arms.

"No."

"Yes! Who wants to see the young maiden fly?!" He called. The people cheered and he motioned to her.

"You are insane." Zelena smiled, before running forward and leaping into his arms. He raised her over his head before launching her into the air. She smiled as she twirled in the air before plummeting back to earth, into the arms of her old friend. The people cheered once again as the Knight lead the Wicked Witch away into the night.

/

"So, you are the Knight Galahad now. How did that come into fruition?" Zelena asked, walking next to the man that she only remembered as a boy. She hadn't met the man, not since she left home after finding out she was adopted.

"After you left, I tried to find you. You covered your tracks well." Aric smiled, wrapping his arms behind him as they walked the castle grounds beneath the moonlight. "When I couldn't find you, I decided to try and make something of myself. I trained as a soldier for a while before coming to Camelot. I became a knight, one of the best and I was prompted to remove a sword from a rock. I don't know what it is with these people sticking swords into rocks, but I pulled it out. A feat that not even Lancelot, or the king could accomplish, apparently making me the world's best knight. That's the legend anyway. I haven't exactly done much besides that." He grinned and looked at her. "Let's talk about little Zelena becoming the Wicked Bitch of the West. Excuse me, **witch**."

She glared at him and pushed him into a nearby bush. "Oh shut up before I knock you down another well."

He picked himself up with a laugh and dusted off his shirt. "Come on. Let's talk like we used to."

"A lot as changed for us both. We are not the same little children anymore." Zelena hissed, crossing her arms.

"You're the same temperamental bitch I remember." He countered, crossing his arms as well, smirking. "Then at least tell me why you're here. Why are you with those people and why did they take your voice?"

"Because I am their prisoner." Zelena sighed. "The **Savior** is my sister. Regina, the Evil Queen. And in my vengeance, I tried to kill her several times and slept with her soulmate. And now I am carrying his child."

"You're pregnant?!"

"I am." Zelena replied, continuing their walk. He returned to her side, silently pondering the information. "I just want someone to love me. This baby could be my one chance, but Regina is going to take it when it's born and raise it as her and Robin's."

"She has no right to the child. Robin, perhaps, but she can't just take your baby, Zelena." Aric said.

"The heroes have already decided my fate."

"No one decides your fate but you." He snapped, suddenly furious. "You're going to give up the child?"

"I don't want to, Aric. But I can't fight them. Not with this." She held up her wrist, revealing the black cuff that Regina had enchanted so only she could remove it. "I am powerless without my magic. I'd planned to run away to Oz, start a new life, but I can't now."

"And these people are heroes?" He asked, taking her hand and gently caressing it. "If it is any consolation, I believe you would make an exemplary mother. Far better than your own was to you."

"I want to try."

"Then do so, Z. You know what, I'm taking you back to my room."

"What?" Zelena smiled.

"Yep. I'm gonna get some wine and chocolate and we are going to just relax...unless your sister gave you a curfew." He raised an eyebrow.

Zelena smirked with a roll of her eyes. "Lead the way."

/

/

/

"Where's Zelena?" Regina asked Robin, as they walked together back to their room.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since the dance."

"We need to keep an eye on her. She's a proven flight risk."

"I'm sure she's fine. She has no power anymore. She can't even talk to anyone. Relax, dear." Robin assured his soulmate.

"Do you think what we're doing is right?" Regina asked softly.

"Zelena is only going to raise the child to be evil. Excuse me, **wicked**. I don't want that for any child of mine. We'll raise it to be good, to be a hero."

Regina nodded slowly and let her hair out of the ponytail she'd styled it in for the ball. "I just wonder if this is the best thing to do."

"It is." Robin said firmly. "Now come, I'm sure you're tired after all the dancing you did tonight."

"Not as tired as Zelena should be. I never knew she could dance quite like that."

"Well, neither one of you are the most open people in the world."

Regina sighed. "I don't know anything about her."

"And you don't need to." Robin stopped her and turned her to face him. "Don't doubt yourself now. This is what's best for the baby."

"I suppose there isn't any other way."

/

/

/

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you remember the time we stole pies from Mrs. Leary's house?" Aric asked, sitting on his grand bed with his legs stretched out in front of him, munching on a bar of chocolate.

"You mean the old bat who hit me with a ladle?" Zelena asked, examining his array of knick knacks and scrolls on a shelf that nearly covered an entire wall. "Of course I do. Those were the best pies I've ever had." She picked up a drawn picture of him and a beautiful black haired woman and turned it to him with a curiously arched eyebrow.

"That is Turide. The shield-maiden who trained me."

"Where is she?" Zelena asked, placing the picture back on its stand.

"She died." Aric said. "In battle."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's what she wanted." He stood up and approached her, handing her the candy. She took a bite, watching him walk over to a chest. While he rummaged around in it, she took in the full view of his master bedroom, made for a knight of his stature. His bed was large, with white sheets and a red cross on it. There were red rugs all over the stone floor. He had several dressers, a mannequin for his suit of armor and several slots in the wall for his weapons. Other than that, he didn't seem to have much. Or want much. Zelena didn't remember him as someone who desired a lot of material things. More than anything, she remembered his heart. His big, beautiful heart. There were numerous times when he would stop to help women with their bags, men with their horses and wagons, or play with children in their little village. Arthur couldn't have asked for a more chivalrous knight in his court. That was the boy she remembered. The man, however, had almost seemed to have evolved somehow. Of course, he was larger, in amazing physical shape by the bulge of his arms and shoulders through his simple linen shirt, as well as his powerful legs barely contained by the tight black pants he wore. Not to mention his very enticing backside. He stood up and approached her with a small bracelet made of silver and small flecks of what looked like jades.

"What's this?" Zelena asked, frowning.

"Don't make that face." He chided lightly. "I bought this for you two days before you found out you were adopted, and left to meet the wizard. I was so nervous to give it to you that I never did. Better late than never, I suppose."

She took it slowly, looking up at him skeptically. "Aric...that girl you used to love is no longer here. I'm...I've changed. You," She gestured to the room around them. "Became something better, something wonderful. A knight of the round table, one of the best in the world. I became...the crazy wicked witch of the west. Why on earth would you still be pining after me?"

He took the bracelet and put it on her wrist. "First of all, I am the best knight in the world. And as for you, you're not crazy. And I find wickedness to be a bit of a turn on." He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "You had just found out that you'd been adopted, and your mother had wanted nothing to do with you, so cruel that she left you in the woods to die. That would drive any person to dark places. The need to find your place in the world, to find people who love you, is a powerful quest. I understand that you had to do what you had to do, and that you had to do it alone."

"I never meant to leave you, Aric. I just..."

He smiled. "It's alright." He pulled her gently into his arms and settled his hands on her waist. "I'm just glad you're safe and alive."

Zelena nodded, wondering how the hell she'd missed what could've been a perfect life with this man. After everything she'd done, he still seemed to love her, still seemed to want her. "Do you believe I can be a mother?"

"I believe you can be anything that you set your mind to. A Zelena with a purpose is a force to be reckoned with." He smiled.

"Even if Regina and Robin take the baby, even if I'm not strong enough to fight for it, I don't want it to grow up, knowing its mother as only the Wicked Witch." Zelena said softly.

"Then become strong enough, become someone other than the Wicked Witch. Become someone better. It matters not if the world notices, but as long as you try."

"Do you still love me?" Zelena asked, looking into his eyes.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" He replied, leaning forward to capture her lips with his own.

/

/

/

It was the early morning, and Regina had barely slept a wink. Wrapped in Robin's embrace, she was thinking only of her sister, the incredible shift that taken place as she danced in the arms of that stranger knight. She didn't know anything about her sister, other than her envy, which was well founded, although she really should've been upset with their mother instead of Regina. She found it funny how Cora had ruined thousands of life, but seemed to have reserved the worst torment for her own children. Still, she would've been completely convinced of Zelena's inability to be anything other than wicked, if she hadn't seen the softness of her sister last night. It made her head spin, so she got up and went back to Merlin's room and got back to work, in hopes that a tough task would keep Zelena out of her thoughts. It was where Snow found her an hour later.

"Rough night?" Her stepdaughter asked.

"Yes." Regina slammed the book closed she'd been reading and put it down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Snow said with a bright smile as she sat down. "Shoot."

"Do you believe Zelena can change?"

"Um, okay, toughie." Snow tilted her head as she thought for a moment. "I suppose it's possible...but she hasn't shown any sign of **wanting** to change. Getting pregnant by Robin was done simply to hurt you, not for love anything. It's the child who'll suffer. Except not with you and Robin'll be raising it."

"That's the thing. Is taking the baby away from Zelena the best choice? I don't believe a mother should lose her child, but Zelena is...wicked. I **thought** she would always be that way until I saw her last night."

"With Galahad?"

"You know the knight?"

"He's the best in Arthur's court. Well respected. She did look happy, didn't she?"

"Like a totally different person." Regina said.

"Well, you know me, I like to see the good in everyone. But we have to go with what we know about Zelena, which is nothing but envious insanity. Based on that, she would be a terrible mother. What we don't know, I suppose you could find out."

"But I changed, when I got Henry." Regina leaned against the workbench. "Do you think she can too? It's not like she was worse than the Evil Queen anyway."

"What does Robin think?" Snow asked.

"He believes what we're doing is right. He doesn't want to lose his child."

"Well you have some time to decide."

"I know. Maybe I should stop worrying about that and just focus on Merlin. That task won't be any easier."

"Not without help." Snow smiled as she picked up the book Regina had put down. "Let's get to work."

/

/

/

A smile fought its way onto Zelena's lips as she awoke with her arms wrapped around Aric. Her body was wonderfully sore from every glorious second of last night. She kissed Aric's neck and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Good morning." Aric said without rolling over.

"Good morning." Zelena smirked. He stretched, and she caught sight of the large tattoos on his back that she wasn't sure how she missed. Then again, she'd been more interested in his other features last night. "Your tattoos. What do they mean?" She asked, sitting up, keeping the sheets from falling. He sat up as well, keeping his back to her.

She touched the Red Cross on the back of his neck. His crest. Beneath it was a tattoo of a scale. The tattoos continued in a line down his spine, each one intricate and detailed and connected to the one before, like a story.. Next came a sword, then a great lion, an anvil, a beautiful red rose and a ring. "The scale is for fairness. The sword is nobility. The lion stands for valor. The rose is courtesy, and the ring means loyalty."

"The code of chivalry." She said.

"It is a worthy code to live by, don't you think?" He asked, laying back down on his back. She climbed on top of him and folded her arms beneath her head, resting on his chest. "Do you have plans for today?"

"No, but Regina wants to keep an eye on me. As if I can make a portal without a wand or spell." She sighed. "Why didn't I stay? Why didn't I just stay with you?"

"Because you had bigger things to do. Greater feats to accomplish than being the wife of a lowly peasant." He smiled.

"We could've had a happy ending together."

"There is nothing that says we still can't. Do you love me, Zelena?" Aric asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes." She gasped, leaning into his touch.

"Our stories are far from being over. Our names are already legend. We can still have a happy ending. Together. If you'll have me. If you can let go of all of your anger and hatred towards your mother, towards your sister, then nothing will be beyond your reach."

She listened to his words in silence and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...no one's ever believed in me before."

"It's about time someone has."

/

/

/

Regina looked up as Zelena walked in and sat down quietly, staring off into space. "Mind telling me what you were thinking, trying to run off to Oz?" Zelena gave no response. She didn't appear to have heard, so Regina removed the spell, or tried to anyway. The spell was already gone and she automatically looked down at her sister's wrist to make sure the cuff was still there. It was. "Zelena? Hello?"

"Would you let me name the baby?" Zelena asked.

"What?"

"Since you're going to take my child, I want to know if you would let me name him." Zelena said, pulling her knees up to her chin. "I thinks it's going to be a boy. Perhaps a name like Jaden, or Emmet, or even Gregory."

"As in Jade, Emerald and Green?" Regina said, smirking slightly.

"You're right, all of those are terrible. What about Godric? No...Zenon." Zelena smiled. "Something strong. Something with a wicked twist to it."

"Zelena-"

"What would you tell him about me?" Zelena intervened again, looking at her younger sister with curious eyes.

"I would tell him what I know."

Zelena frowned. "Will I not be able to see him...at all?"

"Zelena, I've already told you, this will be me and Robin's child. After everything you've done to hurt me-"

"Really Regina? This situation is hardly about you. This is about my baby."

"And whatever hardship this child faces will be because of you. Because you decided you wanted to make my life just a little more miserable by having a child with **my** soulmate just to hurt me." Regina hissed.

Zelena stood up and suddenly stepped right into Regina's face. "When you look at him, will it be with love?" She asked with a very serious concern that surprised the former queen. "Or will you see me? You want to take my child but you won't care about it. This is just to get back at me for sleeping with Robin. This baby will not grow up wondering why it's 'parents' look at him like he's a stranger. Like something's not right with him. Like he doesn't fit. You have Roland and you have Henry. You have more than you realize, but you want to take all I have?"

"Stop painting yourself as the victim. You lost that privilege a long time ago, **Sister**." Regina snapped.

"And I will." Zelena said. "When you let me go."

"You're not taking that baby anywhere."

"And who will stop me?!" Zelena roared. "I wanted to try being a better person. To be someone that my baby could be proud of. But I won't find that here. Not with the 'heroes', certainly not with you."

"You know, I thought you could change, but clearly I was mistaken."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you think. I don't give a damn about what you think of me. I slept with Robin, I get your upset about that, but it doesn't give you the right to take my child or to choose how I live my life."

"I think that cuff says otherwise, Wicked Witch." Regina said.

Zelena scoffed. "Fuck you, Evil Queen." She turned to leave and slammed the door. "All I have to do is cut off my hand again anyways." She smirked.

Regina sighed after the witch had gone and sat down.

Zelena searched the castle for Aric, finding him out In the training hard with a handsome young knight with dark curly hair. "Zelena." He grinned immediately upon seeing her. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"Is there anything I can do to assist, milady?" Asked the young knight, lowering his bow.

"Zelena, this is my apprentice, Tristan, youngest knight in the round table. Tristan, this is Zelena, the woman I told you about."

"Good things I hope." Zelena said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, milady." Tristan bowed. "And nothing but good of course."

"Now what's wrong?" Aric asked.

"I have to leave. It's the only way I'll be able to keep my child."

"Someone is threatening your child?!" Tristan demanded. "Who?"

"I think you should hear the whole story before you make some kind of accusation or demand." Zelena said with a glance at him. "You know some magic, Aric, can you take this cuff off?"

"I don't know a lot, but I can try. Even if I do, how can you leave?"

"I'll find a way." She snapped. "I have to."

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

There was another ball thrown that night, for whatever reason no one could answer, but no one complained. Regina and Robin were taking a rest from dancing and watching Zelena and Galahad as they spun around the dance floor, lost in their own world. Galahad wore fine green threads, while Zelena had a new dress, dark emerald green that sparkled in the light. Her hair was freshly done and straightened and she was smiling as laughing as though she didn't have a care in the world.

"Have you spoken to Zelena since this morning?" Robin asked.

"No. She's been with Galahad."

"You're not really considering letting Zelena have the baby?" Robin asked. "She's-"

"I know. And we're doing the right thing." She said firmly, but her twisting stomach betrayed her confidence.

Zelena smiled as Tristan stepped into Aric's place and twirled her around the floor. "You are quite the dancer."

"As are you." Tristan grinned, giving her a spin. "Have you decided what you're going to do about the little one?"

"Not yet. But hopefully I will. Soon." Zelena replied, glancing over at her sister. Regina was talking quietly with Robin, Charming and Snow. She turned back to dancing and was soon lost again in her own world.

"Tired?" Charming asked as she walked over to the banquet table.

"A little."

He poured her a drink and she checked to make sure it wasn't wine or something before drinking it.

"So...how've you been?"

"Don't waste your breath pretending to care, Farmer." Zelena said.

"You know." He said, softly. "Maybe if you want someone to take your side, you might need to gain a bit of approval from us."

Zelena laughed. "Approval? From you idiots?" She chuckled. "Oh funny. You're a funny guy." She suddenly turned serious. "Listen, I couldn't give a damn about your **approval**. Approval usually tends to benefit the person giving it more than the person who receives it. You are not the only people of this world. I don't need **your** approval. You're no more than a lapdog in a prince's collar."

"Hey, I was trying to help you." Charming snapped.

"I don't need your help. Tell me something, was it **your** idea to steal Lily from Maleficent? Was it **your** idea to spare Regina? Was anything ever **your** idea? Or were you just following behind your perfect precious wife?"

"Don't disrespect my wife. We're a team."

"Well if you say so. Lastly, as for your approval, I'm sure you know where you can shove that without my explicitly saying so." Zelena smiled as Aric came over and extended his hand. She took it gladly as he lead her over to some friends of his.

"You okay?" Snow asked, walking over.

"Uh yeah. I'm good."

Zelena smiled as she returned to dancing with Aric. But a commotion went up as some idiot knight decided to try and murder her sister. Robin, the idiot, got in the way and ended up fatally wounded while Charming took out the other guy.

"That was Percival." Aric said. "Such a fool to try and kill the fucking Savior."

"He knew she was a fraud. He must be familiar with the Evil Queen." Zelena held up one end of her dress and hurried after the heroes. She found Robin laying on a table, blood pouring out if his stomach. Regina was terrified. As the blade was meant to kill her, her magic had no effect on her beloved.

Aric waited at her side. His magic was nowhere advanced enough to save the thief. That left Zelena and Emma. Of course if she let Robin die, she could have her child all to herself. Zelena sighed. She would need to get better at this. Her baby wouldn't want her thinking such a way. She needed to take that first step, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. What to do?

Zelena held up her arm to Aric, who removed the cuff and she stepped forward. "May I?" Regina immediately glared at her. "Need I remind you that he is bleeding out and apparently he is your happy ending. If he dies, who knows how long it will be before you get another." She gestured at Emma. "She shouldn't use dark magic. Let me help."

"And i'm supposed to trust you?" Regina hissed.

"I would like your permission." Zelena kept her tone even.

"Once you save him, you put the cuff back on." Regina commanded.

Zelena inwardly rolled her eyes, but nodded. It was expected. She glanced back at Aric, who dipped his head, smiling at her. She turned to Robin and held out her hands. The magic flowed easily and hard through her body. Robin's wound was easy to heal for someone of her power and in no time at all, his eyes had opened.

Zelena stepped back, holding out her hand to Aric, who slipped the cuff back on her wrist and they left the room.

"Whoo! Tell me, Zelena, how does it feel to do something that wasn't Wicked?" Aric asked, walking backwards in front of her.

"I feel sick." Zelena retorted.

"You saved his life and protected their friend from using dark magic." Aric said seriously.

"If you call me a hero, I will cut out your tongue."

He smiled. "You liked doing something good for a change."

"Step one." She murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Step one. You said I could do something better, be better for my child. This was step one to doing that. And I Kinda hate it."

"Think of this way. You did the opposite of what they thought you would do. You have them guessing. They can't figure you out. You're unpredictable. Sound better?"

"A little." She smiled.

"Good, milady. Come, tonight has been an ordeal. I could do with a rest."

"If we're going to your room, there will no resting going on."

"No rest for the Wicked." He smirked over his shoulder.

She smiled as she followed him, thinking over what she'd just done. She'd actually done something good for a change. It was so weird and made her stomach twist, but not in an unpleasant way. "I'm trying, Little Munchkin. I'm trying. I might relapse every now and then, but I'll do you proud. I promise."

Xxxxxxxxx

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Regina went looking for Zelena the day after to try and thank her. She found her sitting in the grass writing in some kind of book. She came to Galahad's side as he stood watching from a distance. "What's she doing?" Regina asked.

"Picking baby names." Galahad chuckled.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "You really think she'll be a good mother?"

"I think she will try. Anything better than hers." He replied.

"You don't think she'll just try to teach the child to be wicked?"

He tilted his head. "A child...hearing their parents call them wicked every day since they were born, will one day grow up to believe those words. Even if they're untrue. I don't believe Zelena is wicked. From day one, she didn't stand a chance, but now she's fighting for something greater than herself and I think that says enough about her. She wants to change, but she needs a chance." One of the couriers brought him a letter and he departed to answer the summons of his king.

Regina approached Zelena. The witch glanced up at her but ultimately remained focused on her notebook. "Thank you. For saving Robin's life. I know you didn't want to."

"It was nothing." Zelena said dismissively.

"Thank you anyway." Zelena didn't reply. "Have you picked a name?"

Zelena paused. "Maybe something with a Z, like Zaria or Zarina. Or something sweeter like Amelie."

"And if it's a boy?"

"It'll be a girl." Her sister said with confidence. "I can feel it. Either way, I'll know what her name should be the moment I see her. I'll know her." Zelena absently touched her stomach. "She won't grow up the way I did. She won't become what I became."

Regina swallowed at the look of fierce determination in Zelena's eyes. Even now, she still didn't know exactly what her sister had gone through growing up in Oz. She knew that her mother had abandoned her and a cyclone had taken her to another world and she was picked by some woodcutters, but she'd never stopped to think just why Zelena was the way she was. Of course the redhead wasn't going to tell her, but there were other ways she could possibly find out. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Zelena asked, frowning.

"Everything?"

"Leave me, Regina. You're distracting. Focus on helping your irritating friends so we can go home."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine then." She returned to the workshop to help the others. A few days later, they managed to free Merlin from the tree. But they quickly realized that their friend Arthur, was their ultimate foe. With him in possession of Excalibur, they only had one piece of the puzzle. Zelena herself would give them a secret entrance into the castle, and although the others were reluctant to trust her, they didn't have a choice. Snow stayed behind to guard the witch as they went in. Arthur's soldiers were crawling all over the place on full guard mode. Charming lead them to the room of the Round Table. Arthur was waiting for them.

"Hand over the sword." Charming, Hook and Robin drew their weapons and Regina readied a fireball.

Arthur smirked. "I have waited so long for what I rightfully deserve." He said slowly, looking down at an open magic book on the table. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Hi guys!" Zelena said cheerfully, stepping in from a backroom with a bound and gagged Snow stumbling in front of her.

Rage at once filled her chest and Regina started to launch the fireball, but Robin reminded her about the baby. How stupid was she to trust the Wicked Witch? How foolish could she get? Actually thinking that Zelena could change. Zelena smiled and winked.

"Now, see if he treated me fairly, we wouldn't be in this mess." She said.

"Drop your weapons." Arthur commanded. The heroes were forced to obey and Zelena moved the weapons to the other side of the room. The king of Camelot unsheathed Excalibur and laid it on the table as Zelena examined the spellbook.

"Oh that is wonderful. Tying Merlin to his own sword. I say, it's just lovely. But first…" She held up her wrist.

"Of course, milady." Arthur smiled as he pulled off the cuff and she studied the book again.

"Next time dear, try and give me a challenge." she waved her hand and a name appeared on the broken blade. She picked it up and held it up. "I trust it is to the king's satisfaction?"

"Excellent-" Arthur froze.

"I'm so wicked, aren't I?" Zelena grinned as she walked around the man. Regina couldn't help but smirk at seeing the king's name etched onto the side of the sword. "Bark like a dog." Arthur started barking like a dog, looking stupid as hell as he did so. "Crawl on the floor." The king got down on his knees and crawled around the floor. "Hop on the table and do a sexy little dance." Arthur leaped onto the table and started gyrating his pelvis, all while screaming curses at the witch. "Ew, ew, no, stop. Bad idea." Zelena said, covering her eyes. Arthur stopped on command and she looked down at the sword. "I need me one of these for just about everyone." She smiled and magically released the heroes. "Well, there you go." She handed the sword to Snow and picked up the cuff, put it back on, and left the room. Just like that.

"What the hell just happened?" Hook asked.

"Zelena outplayed us all." Regina answered. "But since we have the king under wraps and the sword, let's get back and see if Emma and Merlin were successful." She looked over at an irate Arthur. "He won't bother us anymore."

"We should make him walk through the courtyard in his underwear." Snow suddenly suggested. "That'd be a sight for his men to see."

"Excellent idea." Regina took the sword. "Arthur, you go do that and do a sexy little dance for your soldiers, to you know, 'encourage' them, while we go remake us a sword. Ta ta."

"No." Arthur hissed, but his feet were compelled to obey.

"Say hello to Gwen for us too." Regina called, teleporting them away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, she found her sister vomiting into the bushes near Granny's. Zelena straightened up and cleaned herself up as Regina approached. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Zelena replied, holding her stomach.

"Betray Arthur."

"He was an ass, if you hadn't noticed."

"Yes, but you didn't have to. You could've had your magic and been free."

"Even with my magic, I have no way of leaving without a portal. I am….trying to do better for my child." She looked down, one hand going to touch her stomach. "Aric says it's possible. He believes in me. My little girl, I would like to think she believed in me too."

"A noble goal."

"Yes it is." Zelena sighed. "Will that all, milady or I may retire my servants quarters?" She asked.

Regina rolled her eyes. Every time she thought they were finally understanding each other, Zelena said something like that and pissed her off again. "Go then."

Zelena left without another word. She returned to Aric's room and found him studying the spellbook she'd stolen from Arthur. "Find anything?"

"Yep. We have us a way home. I can have us a wagon packed with supplies by tomorrow afternoon. Then we'll be on our way." He paused and watched her lay down on his bed. "I heard about what you did today."

"Step two." She said simply.

"You sure you want to go through with this?"

"No matter what I do, they won't let me keep this child. Regina might somewhat trust me, but she'll always listen to Robin and he doesn't want me anywhere near the baby. This is my only choice. We have to leave."

"If this is what you think is best, then I'll be at your side." Aric assured her, crawling across the bed to kiss her forehead. He went to change out of his armor and Zelena touched her stomach.

"Soon, my little munchkin. I think this is for the best. I don't want to hurt you, but this is the only way we'll be together. Soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review! A/N: I know I said the little escape happened three days after they came to Camelot, but I decided to make it a couple weeks later, so it'll be next. The chapter is short, but next one should be longer and more in depth.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oz awaits!" Aric said excitedly. Too soon had he spoken the words before the wagon came to a dead stop. Regina was standing in the road. Zelena remained impassive as she waited.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zelena said nothing as Regina glared at her. She'd already justified her actions, already explained why she had no other choice, why Regina and Robin weren't leaving her with one. She had saved Robin's life and saved Merlin from being ensnared by Arthur. She knew it wasn't enough, but to the heroes it never would be. She would always be the Wicked Witch, the one who broke a law of magic to achieve her vengeance, the mentally unstable bitch sister. She was more than that. She needed her freedom to show it. Step Three was gaining that freedom. Step Four was when the real work began. "Zelena, you can't just take Robin's baby away from him." Zelena again remained silent. "Zelena!" Regina started magically constricting her throat. "Come down." Zelena finally responded with a burst of magic, hard enough to knock Regina off her feet. The carriage roared to life again and Aric quickly leaned up to hand her the spell book. She found the spell and quickly started casting it. The air around them started to pick up and she squinted her eyes as her magic was practically pulled from her body to power the portal. A green cyclone appeared on the road ahead.

"Zelena!" Regina roared.

Tristan kept her at bay with a well placed arrow that made her turn to catch it, opening their way to enter the cyclone. She covered her head as the wind started whipping them from all sides. The carriage started spinning and Aric had to quickly grab on. The portal didn't last long however, they were soon crashing against the ground and the horses were whinnying and neighing to get free. Tristan leaped out to calm them, and Zelena raised her head, looking around at the beautiful farmland of Quadling Country. Beneath them stretched the yellow brick road.

"We did it!" Zelena screamed with a laugh.

"We made it." Aric chuckled. "That was one hell of a ride."

"And it's far from being done. Did you pack any food? I'm starving."

"The pregnant lady is hungry." Tristan snickered. "Big surprise." Zelena glared at him.

"I do think a small picnic is in order so we can get our bearings and decide our next move." Aric climbed down and helped Zelena down. He and Tristan searched through the mess in the carriage, cleaning up as they went, and returned with a blanket and some provisions to spread on the ground. Zelena dug into food, devouring the majority of it before leaning back with her head on Aric's lap.

"What's first, Milady?" Tristan asked.

"Go back to our old life? Tiny houses, small farms. You want me to be a woodcutter?" Aric inquired.

Zelena had thought about it. Just giving up everything to start over with her beloved Knight. It was a tempting offer, but Step Four was too big to be done from a small farmhouse. "I need to complete Step Four. Step Three was getting here."

"What's Step Four?" Aric asked.

"Fixing everything the Wicked Witch messed up in Oz. I need to make amends, help changes for the better." She looked up at a smiling Aric. "What?"

"It's cute how you jump from changing yourself to changing an entire world." He said.

She sat up. "Will you help?"

"Of course. Tristan will too."

"Aye, Milady." Tristan agreed. "What about when the baby comes?"

"I'll be the best mother I can, but that doesn't mean I'll have to stop trying to make things better. I nearly destroyed this world trying to get at Regina. It's a good goal to try and fix my mistakes, isn't it?"

"I'm sure your baby will be happy that you're trying so hard. Don't try **too** hard though." Aric cautioned.

"There's so much to be done." Zelena sighed.

"One step at a time." Aric said. "Why don't you rest in the carriage and we'll wake you when we arrive at the Emerald City."

Zelena nodded, feeling the exhaustion start to weigh on her. Her knight carried her to the carriage and laid her down. She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"She stole my baby!" Robin roared. Regina silently watched as he tried to trash the forest, angrily tearing apart everything, ripping the bark and branches off trees, kicking rocks and dirt. His face was red by the time he stopped to catch his breath. "She took my child."

"We'll find a way to get the baby back, Robin. We just need a way to Oz."

"It took the Dark One a lifetime to get to another world." He said. "It took your innocence and sanity as well. How are we going to get- wait, did she take the spellbook she used?"

Regina nodded. "It must've been from Merlin's library. There isn't another, I've combed that entire workshop."

"We need to find a way. She's only going to turn my child into a monster. I won't let her. I just won't."

"Robin." Regina stepped forward and placed both hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. "We will find the baby and we will bring them back to where they belong, with you."

"With us. We would be better parents than anything Zelena and that knight could be. My child's best chance is with us, heroes, honorable people."

She nodded in agreement, but she was only thinking of how much Zelena was willing to sacrifice for her escape. She put everything on the line. Even if they did manage to get to Oz, they still had no idea where Zelena would be, or how much time had passed between now and then. She knew that sometimes time flowed differently in other worlds and when going between them. The baby could be grown up by the time they found her. But Robin deserved his child, so she would help. She would do everything possible to reunite them, no matter how long it took.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reforms to Oz was no easy task, something Zelena knew from the start. The people were of course pissed, but she was still in the seat of power. She used every ounce of that power to bring about a powerful change to her adopted world. Slowly, things started to get better.

Zelena sighed, putting down her pencil after signing the last official document of the night and sent it off with her consultant. She stood up, groaning under the task of moving with her now tire sized belly. She waddled off to her bedroom, a grand room, the likes of which she would've never experienced living in poverty before becoming the Wicked Witch. She was exhausted from the short walk and collapsed on her bed. She magically changed into her nightdress and curled up beneath the covers. Step Four was going to take years of work, of gaining trust, learning to be better. She sighed. "I don't know if I can do this, Little Munchkin." Her child responded with what felt like a kick. "Ow, okay, easy. I'll keep at it, try not to break anything."

"She putting up a fight tonight?" Aric asked as he walked in, shedding his armor and most of his clothes as he did so. He cleaned himself using magic and practically dove on the bed behind her.

"She is, but she just wants to encourage her mama." Zelena purred as he kissed her cheek.

"Any contractions?"

"Yeah, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"I told you to call me!" He hissed.

"I was fine."

"You were still supposed to tell me. You're at the end of the ninth month."

"And she's taking her sweet time getting out of there." Zelena muttered. Aric sat up to gently massage her back.

"I want to be informed the next time."

"Yes, Captain Galahad." Zelena said, being completely sarcastic. Aric had taken the liberty of being her enforcer, helping carry out her rulings, taking command of the guard and whipping them into shape, as well as trying to cleanse her image and keep the peace. She would've rather been out in the field herself, but they both decided that doing so would endanger the baby. She sat up. He gave her a gentle push from behind to help her get to her feet and she waddled off to the bathroom.

Aric smiled to himself, almost overwhelmed by how hard Zelena was trying to make herself better and fix her mistakes. Oz was much better due to her efforts but he could tell she was hardly finished. Even as she went to baby classes, did her breathing exercises and meditation every day. Even as she read to her belly as though the child could hear her. She even sang a strange little tune to it sometimes. The witch was really doing everything in her power to change, but he knew a change couldn't be forced, and that she needed to slow down what with the baby being so close to being born and all.

"Zelena? Are you gonna give the speech tomorrow?" There was no answer. "Zelena?" There was a loud crash and Zelena started swearing like a sailor. Aric got off the bed and ran into the bathroom. The floor was covered in watery blood and Zelena was leaning against the wall, hissing in pain.

"Call the healer."

Aric nodded and quickly did so before racing back to his beloved and carrying her over to the bed. She nearly punched him at being moved without warning, but her attention was caught by the arrival of the healers. Two blond little munchkins.

"What the-These are my healers?"

"We do good work ma'am." One of them said.

Zelena giggled. "Your little baby voice is not helping your case, my friend. However, I do need this baby out. So please hurry."

They started preparing and one turned to Aric as he was propping up Zelena with pillows and asked to see if the baby was crowning. Naturally, he peeked under Zelena's nightgown. His eyes immediately rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

"What happened?" Zelena asked, panting as the contractions came nonstop.

"Nothing." One of the munchkins said, waking Aric with a slap. He stared blankly as he scrambled away from the foot of the bed. "Now, Miss Zelena, push. Push!"

Zelena screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. It hurt so badly she thought she might pass out. Aric was at her side, encouraging her and holding her hand.

/

"Here she is. Your little girl." One of the munchkins handed Zelena her tiny little girl.

She was so perfect she took Zelena's breath away. "She's beautiful." She wondered how something as wicked as she, could create something so innocent and pure.

"Have you decided a name?" Aric asked.

"Eve." Zelena said firmly. "My precious little Eve." She smiled and kissed her child's forehead. "All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you." And everything did feel different. She no longer felt the cloud of wickedness and envy, everything seemed to shine a little brighter. And it was all because of her child. Her little girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It would take the heroes a while to get the darkness out of Emma, a few months as a matter of fact. But then, Robin was determined to find his lost child, despite Regina's warnings. He simply wouldn't listen and she spent the better part of 2 years trying to conjure a portal to Oz.

"I don't know what I can do, Emma." Regina sighed, collapsing behind her desk. "It's all Robin talks about and I can't help him. I don't know how to make a portal to Oz."

"Regina, I think you need to go home, drink some cider and go to sleep. Robin knows you're trying as hard as you can." Emma said, patting her back. She suddenly froze, and Regina looked up. "Maybe we could use the wand you used to get to Camelot. Can't you reprogram it or something to take you somewhere else?"

"That...is a good idea." Regina said softly. "But that'll take time and magical energy. I need to practice with this light magic a bit. If I can learn to harness it, I might be able to power the wand...or you could just do it."

"I can barely light a candle."

"Waste of potential." Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine- it's powered by dark magic. Son of a bitch!" She slammed her fists on the desk with another sigh.

"We have Gold."

Regina stood up. "We do." She sat down again. "But he'll want to make a deal and unless it's my first born child, I don't have anything of value for him."

"First born? Thought you couldn't have children." Emma said, frowning in confusion.

"That's the point, Miss Swan." Regina rolled her eyes again. "There has to be a way."

"Have you tried contacting Zelena? She might give you a way to Oz if you asked nicely. Maybe she's changed now."

"We thought she was somewhat changed before, look what happened." Regina stood up and started to pace. "I thought we'd reached an agreement."

"You were going to take her baby and raise it as your own, Regina. You kinda should've known that Zelena wasn't going to let that happen. Like it or not, she is a mother, and a mother will do anything for her child."

"So now what? We just let her get away with this?"

"I think we should go back to my original plan. You go home, have some wine and relax." Emma said. "Worrying yourself ragged isn't going to do any good. Start fresh tomorrow."

Regina sighed. "You might be right."

"I am. You need to rest. Now. Go home."

The queen did not go home. She went straight to her vault and pulled out an old mirror as tall as she was and wider than a door. She cleaned it off and tried to cast a spell to talk to Zelena. There was a moment of blackness before she was surprised by Zelena herself finishing her spell and coming into full view of the mirror.

"Yes dear?" The witch was dressed in a long green dress of clear fine make, adorned with jewels and gems. Her hair was even straightened and she seemed to glow.

"Robin wants his child back. You know it's the right thing-"

"Was the right thing taking her from me in the first place?" Zelena interrupted coolly. "Pretending like she was yours?"

"You still can't take a baby away from their father."

"But it's okay to take her away from her mother?"

"You're crazy!" Regina snapped. "You are exactly the type of person who shouldn't have children."

"Says the Evil Queen." Zelena chuckled with a smug smirk.

"Look, I admit I did a lot of bad things in my day, but what you have done to this man is awful. I became better when I got Henry-"

"No you didn't. No, you did not." Zelena interrupted get again. "It took you 10 years before you decided to 'change' because Henry decided he didn't want anything to do with you. **Then** you wanted to change and be a hero. Unlike me." She grinned. "When I decide to do something, such as ruin a happy ending, I commit."

"Clearly."

"What do you want, Regina, I have a coronation to finish preparing." Zelena sighed, crossing her arms. Both sisters jumped when screaming was heard. Zelena turned as a little dark haired girl came into view, holding up her hands that were bound by green vines, part of a giant pink bud.

"Mommy! Get it off!" She screamed, holding up her hands to Zelena. She couldn't have been more than 10 or 11.

Zelena smiled as she gently untangled the flower and placed it in the girl's palm. "See? All better."

"Thank you Mommy." She grinned, stroking the bud. "Who's that?" She glanced at the mirror.

"Your Aunt Regina."

"Hi, Aunt Regina." She smiled cheerfully at Regina.

Regina was momentarily stunned, but she managed to smile back. "Hello dear. What's your name?"

"Terra."

"Hello Terra." Regina looked at Zelena. "Is she...Robin's?"

"No." Zelena said. "She's my youngest."

"And smartest and cutest and funniest and-" Terra started, bouncing up and down.

"And most energetic." Zelena interrupted with a fond look at her daughter.

"Also, Mommy, Liir broke his sword again and the captain is waiting for your signature on some documents. And you have to finalize preparations for the coronation."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "There is always work to do." She looked up at Regina. "Wicked Witch out."

"No, Zelena, wait!" The mirror cracked as the spell was ended and Regina sighed. She stepped back as she heard someone coming down into the vault.

"Regina?" Robin called.

"In here." She replied, leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he approached and kissed her forehead.

"I talked to Zelena."

"Really? Did you find out how to get to Oz?"

"I met her youngest child. She had to be at least 10."

"What does that mean?"

"That your child is probably older. It was a girl apparently, by the way."

"I don't care. She's my daughter." Robin hissed. "For all we know, Zelena brainwashed her. She probably thinks that knight is her father."

"Robin, I just can't get to Oz. I can't. I know how much this means to you but I just don't have the power. I can't even use dark magic anymore. If I could I might be able to power the wand that took us to Camelot, but I can't. I'm sorry."

He sighed and kissed her lips. "I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I really wish I could help, Robin. You know I would do anything for you."

Robin nodded and she accepted another kiss. "Come home, perhaps we can find another way."

Regina nodded as he put his arm around her and allowed herself to be lead up through the vault and outside. They walked home together and it brought a smile to her lips to spend time with her beloved thief. They arrived home but she stopped to check her mailbox. She pulled out a small box that looked like it was made of emerald.

"What is that, Regina?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure." She opened it, revealing the card inside, inviting them to the royal coronation of Oz. "You are invited to the Grand Coronation, celebrating the future prosperity and protection of the great world that is Oz. You will be a Jaded guest of the Queen herself, you and your family, and you will be allowed to meet the royal family and receive a tour of the Emerald Palace. The Coronation will take place in three days time. A ride will be waiting."

"Whose coronation?" Robin asked.

Regina shrugged. "I highly doubt Zelena is the queen, but it's a way to Oz at least. In 3 days."


	7. Chapter 7

3 days later, Regina, Robin, Roland, Henry, Emma, Hook and the Charmings were standing outside the mansion, waiting for their ride. "You don't have to come with us." Robin said.

"Nonsense, we're in this together." Snow smiled sweetly in that very annoying way of hers. Regina rolled her eyes. "We could all use a vacation. I've heard Oz is very nice in the spring."

"Wonderful." The former queen muttered. The wind started to pick up and she looked up the street as a powerful green cyclone came swirling up the road. "Looks like that's our ride." Robin took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She made sure to pull Roland and Henry close as the cyclone practically grabbed them. She closed her eyes against the roaring wind, but a second later, everything was eerily calm.

"Welcome to Oz." said a deep voice. The new arrivals opened their eyes and looked around at the grand balcony upon which they now stood. Their greeter was a 7 foot tall black winged baboon wearing a green vest and loincloth.

"Where is Zelena?" Regina demanded.

"She is preparing for the coronation. I am the Captain. Follow me." The monkey turned and lead them through the extravagant palace. It was a breathtaking structure to behold, Regina had to admit it. They passed many servants, carrying trays of food and decorations, hurrying off to their destinations.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked. "Where is my daughter?"

The Captain paused, letting out a deep growl. "You will prepare for the coronation." He said, continuing on his way. He lead them to a large bedroom with several beds and plenty of space for them all. The monkey then left.

"I hope Zelena doesn't think this is some kind of joke. I have no patience for games." Regina hissed as a cloud of smoke covered her momentarily, changing her sensible black pantsuit into a long silk red dress. The others went into the bathrooms to change, leaving her alone with Snow and Emma. "What if she hates us for this?"

"The kid?" Emma asked. "I'm sure she'll understand, depending on how old she is."

"Regina, this child is a part of the family. She should know the family." Snow said. "You're doing the right thing. Besides, Zelena invited you here. There must be a reason."

"I hope you're right." Regina crossed her arms and approached the balcony, looking out over the city. People were pouring in for the coronation and the whole of the Emerald City was lit up brighter and more beautiful than New York. "I suppose this isn't a bad place to raise children."

"Zelena may not be what one would think of when you think of a mother, but give her some credit. She might've done good as a mom." The blonde said.

"She went about it the wrong way." Snow argued.

Regina tuned them out. She truly had no idea whether what they were doing was right or not. Robin's daughter would most definitely have been influenced by Zelena. For all they knew, Zelena **would have** brainwashed the girl.

"Everything will be alright, Mom." Henry said, coming to her side. He leaned his head on her shoulder. "Just believe it."

"I'll try, my Little Prince."

/

The heroes were lead downstairs into the beautiful ballroom, with its golden floor and emerald green decorations. There was a long table piled high with food and a 20 member band playing soft music. People were talking and mingling, waiting for the festivities to begin.

Regina sipped a goblet of wine, looking up at the five thrones with a confused eye. Each one was green of course, but there were personal touches, like diamonds and sparkles or threads of vines and flowers on certain ones. She still didn't understand who all this was for. There was the sound of a smack and Killian walked past holding the side of his face.

"Whatever you do, love, don't say Wicked Witch."

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked back towards the thrones as Aric stepped out of a side door, garbed in dark royal threads with his hair neatly groomed. He'd trimmed his beard since she last saw him and he received a small applause as he stepped forward. "Galahad." She called as she approached.

"Your Majesty, it's wonderful you could make it." He said with a smile.

"What's going on? What's all this for?" She demanded.

"Relax, it's about to start. Robin wanted to meet Eve, right?"

"Eve? That's her name?"

"Yes. Zelena should be out shortly." He moved on to mingle with his guests and Regina started to feel a little infuriated because no one was giving her any answers. She returned to her place next to Robin and told him the name of his daughter.

"Eve. It's a beautiful name." He commented softly.

Suddenly the wind picked up. Regina scowled. She was sick of cyclones. Out of the green monstrosity, stepped none other than her sister, standing tall and proud in a fitted green dress that had high slit on one side and still managed to trail the ground as she walked. A belt of emeralds was around her waist, flashing in the light. "Welcome all to the Emerald Palace."

"Hail the Witch-Queen!" Someone yelled, inciting a cheer from the crowd.

"Please dearies, you're all lovely. But this day is not about me." Zelena said. "This is not about my children, despite it being their coronation. Today is about Oz, the greatest of worlds, the grandest of places." The people around them cheered. Regina rolled her eyes, not at all believing this new change in her sister. Zelena smiled and raised her finger, silencing them all in an instant. "A long time ago, I nearly destroyed this world in a foolish quest. Since my return, I have truly tried to restore it. My efforts will never be done, I know. Wickedness is a terrible curse to undo. I was always envious of what someone else had, what I felt I deserved. But now I know the truth." Zelena surveyed the crowd. "I am loved and wanted. I possess a family and I lead a nation the likes of which no one has ever seen!" The people started cheering again. "Today will be a day remembered throughout history when the word wicked became something good!" Zelena paused to take a deep breath. "Wicked is no longer maliciousness and darkness. To be wicked is to be who you are, your true authentic self and to hell with anyone who doesn't like it." The witch pointedly met her sister's eyes after that statement. "Oz has become wicked." She smiled as the people nearly lost their minds. She let them go crazy for a moment longer before raising her hands for silence. "And now, I introduce to you my lovely pretties, my dear children. It was not my intention to have quite so many." She gestured to a grinning Aric, causing some of those attending to chuckle and laugh. "They each have chosen their places, their own fates. They each want what is best for Oz and its people. I hereby reinstate the Witches Council, so that they may help with aid throughout Oz. Oz will have an emperor again. But anyways, shall we start with the smallest?" A huge grin took over Zelena's face as she motioned to a trio of munchkins, bringing forth the crowns. "First, my youngest little witch. Terra, the Kind, the future witch of the south." Regina recognized the girl she'd seen in the mirror. Now though, she was wearing a long pretty green dress with her hair draped to one side with golden strands woven in. Aric stepped forward and placed a golden crown on her head. Terra went to stand in front of the throne that was covered in flowers and vines. "Next is Zarina, the future witch of the north." Zarina resembled her mother greatly, all the way from her mass of fiery red hair to her bright blue eyes, and yet she bore green skin. The people still cheered her just as they had Terra.

"She has to be at least 13." Robin whispered to her.

"Zaria, witch of the east." Zaria was apparently Zarina's twin, except her hair was jet black. She stood in front of the elegant emerald throne while her twin stepped in front of the diamond one. "My oldest son, Liir. The future emperor of Oz." Liir was the spitting image of Aric, but possessed a slender build akin to his mother's.

"Yeah right." He chuckled, brushing off his regal veridian robes. "I'm your **only** son."

"At least you better be." Aric said as he placed a broad jeweled crown on his son's head.

Zelena merely raised an eyebrow at their banter. "Last but not least, my eldest child of them all. My beautiful daughter, Eve, who will one day take my place as the witch of the west." Regina noticed Robin perk up. Eve was his daughter, but she wasn't the little baby he thought her to be. She had to be at least 16, somewhere around the same age as Liir. She walked with her chin held high and her long red hair framing her face to perfection. She wore a long green dress, of course, but hers was accented with gold and silver. Zelena smiled proudly as Eve took her place in front of the last throne. "Ozians, I present to you the next generation of royalty." Her children sat down on their thrones in unison and the Ozians applauded their next rulers. "Of course none of this actually makes a difference until they've been trained and taught, so on and so forth." Zelena amended. "Now, let's have a celebration the wicked way, huh? Let's party!" The band struck up the beat and green confetti suddenly rained from the sky. Zelena was quickly swept up by her son for the dance. Everyone flooded the dance floor but Regina and Robin managed to skirt the happy partygoers and made their way towards the thrones. Eve was standing nearby, leaning on the back of hers while watching her siblings dance.

"Excuse me." Robin stepped forward. Eve turned towards them, raising her eyebrows in wonder.

"You came."

"You know who we are?" Regina asked.

"The Evil Queen and the Outlaw." Eve smirked. "Regina Mills and Robin Hood. My aunt...and my father."

"Zelena told you about me?" Robin asked.

"She told me about the outlaw who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Who lived by an honorable code and was an honorable man. Yes, she told me. You thought she lied and brainwashed me, huh?" Eve chuckled. "Understandable."

"I should probably leave you two to talk." Regina said, starting to back away.

"Oh no." Eve cut her off quickly. "Today is about celebration. I don't want to ruin it by talking about sad things." She shook her head and motioned to the dance floor. "Eat, drink, enjoy yourselves. We can talk in the morning." She smiled and moved off to converse with the guests of the Emerald Palace. She seemed very mature for a 16 year old.

"I'm shocked." Regina murmured. "I would've thought Zelena would've surely turned her against you."

"I expected to come and bring my daughter home, but now...what do I do, Regina?" Robin asked.

"Get to know her a little and perhaps we could still bring her with us." Regina suggested. She wanted to go talk to her sister, but Zelena was too busy dancing with her children and really anyone else who wanted a dance, she obliged them. The Ozians partied until the sun had set and the royal family called it quits. A bell toiled in the distance and everyone filed out the door, as though answering the call of something. "Zelena-"

"Not now." Her sister said. "It's time for the lanterns." Zelena ran down the hallway, racing Terra and Liir. Aric shook his head with a laugh as he motioned for their guests to follow. The twins walked at his side. Eve walked a little ways behind him, singing softly to herself. It was a lovely melody, and Regina felt compelled to ask what it was.

"It's a song mom used to sing to us." Eve answered. "She loves to sing and dance, but I'm sure you already know that."

Regina sighed. "Actually I don't. I don't much about my sister. Other than the 'I hate you' part."

Eve laughed. "True." She started singing softly to herself again.

"Will you sing some for us?" Snow asked. "It sounds beautiful." Eve jumped at having the shorter woman suddenly appear at her side.

"Um, okay. She sings it much better of course, but uh…" Eve cleared her throat and started to sing the soft melody. "At last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright, and the world had somehow shifted. All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you."

"Zelena sang that to you?" Regina asked, not quite believing it. "Zelena?"

"Yes." Eve said. "Why is it so hard for you to believe the Wicked Witch has a heart? The Evil Queen apparently has one." She raised an eyebrow.

"I am not the Evil Queen anymore. Zelena, however, remains the Wicked Witch. You can't just change the meaning of a word. She's still Wicked. She said so herself."

"Well, wicked is better than evil anyway." Eve shrugged, walking forward after her family.

Regina blew heavily through her nose. Robin put a comforting hand to her back as they arrived at the garden, a beautiful sight to behold. There was a large pond filled with buds like the one that Terra had wrapped around her wrists. The youngest of the royal family was lightly touching each of them, causing them to glow. The light spread to all of them and they blossomed, releasing small golden orbs into the air. A couple servants brought out the lanterns and pens so they could write their names on them. They were small, easily held in one hand and colored white with the green symbol of Oz on the side. Terra excitedly bounced up and down holding hers, waiting for an amused Zelena to give the word. The witch tossed hers into the air where it proceeded to fall before slowly making its way up. The others followed suit and soon, their little group of lanterns were joined by by every lantern in the Emerald City. Thousands of lanterns filling the sky. Regina had to admit...it was quite beautiful.

Eve even looked over at her and Robin and smiled. They both returned it, genuinely. They watched the beautiful sight for a while before it was decided they would retire to their rooms now.

The next morning, it was Eve who came to retrieve her father and Regina for breakfast. She lead them back into the garden, which was even more beautiful in the daylight. A beautiful breakfast was laid out on the table. "So, what do we do first?" Eve asked. "I'm not exactly what to begin with."

"Just tell me about you." Robin suggested. "About your childhood and the things you like." Eve nodded.

Regina listened in silence as the young girl spoke. She was very open with her father, speaking about how she loved to go flying and riding and down to the city to interact with the people and make friends. She even practiced with the bow and was learning from the best archers in Oz. It warmed her heart to see father and daughter laughing and smiling together. Perhaps Zelena hadn't done so bad after all being a mother.

"So what happens now that you all have been named the successors to Oz?" She ventured to ask.

"We continue our training until we come of age to take our seats."

"And people are just okay with the Wicked Witch now?"

Eve arched an eyebrow. "Mom worked hard to reform Oz. People saw that she was trying to right her wrongs."

"And Aric? Why didn't Zelena just make him the king?"

"Oz doesn't have kings or queens, despite Mom being called the 'Witch-Queen'. There can only be one empress or emperor at a time. Besides, she thought it was foolish to try and just sit some guy on the throne and expect people to follow him. She took everything to heart about making things better."

Regina wasn't entirely convinced and returned to eating for a while, listening to Robin tell Eve about Roland, only to find out that Eve had already met Roland.

"When did this happen?" Robin asked.

"Mom started teaching us magic when we were young so I knew a spell to speak with you guys, but she didn't tell me about you until a couple years ago. When I contacted you, Roland was the only one in the room and we've just been talking ever since. It was our little secret."

Robin smiled. "I suppose I can't be too upset. It is good to know that you've been well taken care of. You know, I did want to raise you."

"I know." The change of topic clearly made the redhead uncomfortable.

"Did Zelena tell you what happened?"

"That you planned to take me from her and raise me as your own? Yes." Eve shrugged, but she added a pointed look at Regina.

"That was a...delicate situation." Regina said.

"I suppose it was." Eve replied noncommittally. She was quickly becoming put off by the conversation and Regina knew that she feared they would say something to insult Zelena. Zelena's decision hadn't been the best one, and if she didn't think it would ruin Robin's chances with his daughter, she would perfectly say so. For now though, she held her tongue.

"You think we should've done something differently?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but I am glad that what happened, happened."

"You would've been taken care of just as well with us, with your father. Me."

"Perhaps that's true, but this is my life. I couldn't imagine it without my mother and my siblings. There is no better life than this one." She said firmly.

"And you don't think Zelena should've at least given me a chance to be a father?" Robin continued to press.

"You were going to take hers away. Why should you deserve one? Because you are an honorable thief, dating the reformed Evil Queen? Because you're heroes now?" Eve tilted her head in almost canine manner. "My mother likes to say that everyone deserves a chance to fly. You both were ready to clip her wings forever and lock her in a cage. Because of that, I am willing to try and get to know you, and in doing so, perhaps learn more about myself. But I will not hesitate to defend my mother and her actions. It lead me to where I am today. So please, if you wish to continue to antagonize her, I will take my leave."

"No." Robin said quickly, reaching across the table to touch her hand. "Please. I'm sorry, I just...haven't forgiven Zelena for stealing you away. Stay, please."

"Your mother is the Wicked Witch, she has done plenty to be antagonized about." Regina said.

"Regina." Robin hissed.

Eve only laughed. "So says the Evil Queen...life ruiner, mass murderer, tyrant. What rights have you to pass judgement on anyone? As though you're any better than anyone else because you 'changed'."

"Do you know why you were born?" Regina asked. "Because your mother tried to ruin my happy ending by sleeping with my soulmate. She only used you to get at me. She tricked Robin."

"I know, but is it that much worse than what you did to the Huntsman? Forcing him to be your sex slave?" Regina couldn't hide the surprise on her face. Eve scoffed. "Your lives are storybooks. Believe me, you hardly have any secrets anymore." She stood up. "I think we're done for today. Wicked Witch's Daughter...out." She teleported away in a cloud of green smoke.

"Robin...I'm sorry." Regina said softly. She hated to let her temper flare up like that, but she also that they were even in this situation because of her sister. None of this should've happened.

"I don't like this any more than you, Regina, but I want to know my daughter. Talking about Zelena in less than a pleasant light is clearly not going to help me with that." He replied, running a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Regina and Robin picked up Roland and spent the rest of the morning exploring the Emerald Palace. It was a beautiful place. If only Regina actually liked the color green. They found Zelena standing on some sort of balcony, talking while a few of her servants furiously wrote down her words. When she spotted Regina and Robin, she sent them off.

"How was breakfast with Eve? Interesting?" Zelena asked, picking up a bottle of liquor from a nearby table to pour herself a drink.

"She wasn't what I would've expected being raised by you." Regina said.

Zelena smirked. "What did you expect, Baby Sister? For her to hate you and Robin? Hate is an all consuming emotion, one I did not wish for my child."

"Miss Lena, can I see Eve?" Roland.

"She's about to do her training for the day, but we could go watch if you want to." Zelena said. Roland grinned and nodded. Zelena went over to the balcony railing and flipped up a panel and pressed a button. Streams of magic started encircling thr entire balcony. The next thing they knew, the balcony was facing an open field rather than the garden. Zaria and Zarina were battling it out, one using broadswords and the other using a spear. Liir was sparring with Aric and Terra was playing with her flower buds. A large platform about 20 feet high was in the center of the field and Eve stood on top, bow at the ready. Zelena threw a fireball into the air to get her attention and Eve smiled and waved. Roland climbed onto the railing to wave back.

"What does she have to do?" He asked.

"See the Captain up there?" Zelena asked, motioning to the baboon hovering high in the air over Eve's head, holding some sort of large white balloon. Roland nodded. "He's going to drop that balloon and it's going to break apart into dozens of balloons. Eve has to shoot them before they hit the ground."

"That's easy." He scoffed.

Zelena smirked. "Not with 100 balloons." They all watched as the captain released the balloon that exploded into dozens of others. Eve drew her bow and nocked an arrow at lightning speed. Robin gasped as she fired the arrows with practiced skill and precision, hitting one balloon after another. Regina supposed she was a good shot. They were balloons after all, not actual enemies. Eve managed to shoot down each of the balloons and a group of about 20 flying monkeys started flying around her, diving in and out like crazy. "Now she has to hit the targets on their chests." Eve's quiver magically refilled and she started loosing arrows again. Regina had to admit, she remained calm and collected and timed her shots well. Robin was clearly impressed and very proud of his daughter. She missed the Captain when he flew down and grabbed her off the platform and flew her around on his back. Eve yelped as he dropped her next to Zelena and flew off again.

"Stupid monkey." Eve said, standing back up, only to be knocked back down by Roland as he practically leaped on top of her to hug her. "Hey Ro."

"You were amazing, Eve." He said.

Eve stood back up and made her bow and quiver disappear. She held up her arm that had a forearm guard on it so the bowstring wouldn't hurt her when it snapped back. The leather was severely cracked. "I think I need a new one of these."

"I'll get you one for the Jade Festival." Zelena said dismissively.

"You guys are having another party?" Regina asked.

"The coronation wasn't a party." Eve scoffed. "You can never go long in Oz without having a party and the Jade Festival is the biggest one of the year. Mom and Daddy are letting the next generation plan it this year. Are you guys staying for it?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Robin smiled.

"Great. I should go take a shower. Ro, how about I take you to ride the elephants when I get back?"

"Sure!" He said excitedly.

Eve waved her hands, causing a green smoke to cover her. When it cleared, she was newly dressed in a long green sleeveless dress with golden accents and her hair, slightly damp was up in a ponytail. "All done." She held out her hand to her little/big brother and strutted off with him.

"Well, I have important matters to attend to as acting empress." Zelena said, peeking over the balcony and watching Aric as he sparred. "My, does he look delicious."

"I have no interest in hearing this." Regina groaned.

"Then finish...doing whatever you...were doing." The witch suddenly teleported off, leaving her guests to fend for themselves.

/

"Mom, I don't know if I can do this." Eve said, flopping onto Zelena's bed. Zelena removed her jewelry as she sat down at her vanity, looking at her eldest child in the mirror. "Robin is nice enough but your sister is a complete bitch."

"It runs in the family." She smirked.

"Yeah, well, I don't like her."

"Neither do I, dear."

Eve rolled onto her back and sighed. "What do you think I should do?"

Zelena turned around and crossed her arms. "Whatever you want to. You hold all the cards."

"Zaria heard them talking about taking me to Storybrooke."

Zelena arched an eyebrow. "Are you going-"

"Hell no." Eve crossed her arms as well.

"What about you and Robin do a little practice session? Just the two of you and your bows, maybe go on a hunt or a hike. Something you both like." Zelena suggested.

"I suppose that could work."

"Try to do it before the Jade Festival. I hope you and your siblings have everything planned."

"Mom, we got this." Eve smiled. Zelena smiled as well, until Eve's faded and she cleared her throat. "Step One and Two are done."

"Oh?"

"Step One is to meet them. Step Two: talk to them."

"Them?" Zelena said.

"Regina too. I thought I should at least meet the woman who was gonna pretend to be my mother. I have to say, not impressed."

Zelena chuckled and put her arm around her daughter. "Come on. Let's go make sure Terra's buds are put away." She lead Eve out of her bedroom and down the hall to Terra's room. It was barely more than an indoor garden, overflowing with vegetation. Bright beautiful flowers were everywhere. The floor was a pool, covered in about 2 feet of water so that Terra's buds had plenty of sustenance. A raised stone bridge helped Zelena and Eve as they made their way through the beautiful setting until they reached the back of the room where there was an outdoor balcony. Next to it was Terra, sitting and waiting patiently on her giant white bed for her mother to come say goodnight.

"Someone's in bed early. Usually I would have to find you in your little jungle." Zelena smiled, hopping onto the bed.

"I'm tired." Terra said with a yawn. "I was up before dawn tending to the flower buds. It's almost time for them to bloom, Mommy. You promised you'd help me."

"And I will. They're not quite ready yet, dearie." Zelena kissed her forehead and she lay down, curling up beneath the sheets. "Good night, my sweet."

"Good night, Mommy. Night, Evie."

"Good night, Baby Sister." Eve gave her a hug and Zelena lead the way back out. They peeked into the next room where Liir was already knocked out on his bed and snoring loudly. Zelena smiled and waved her hand, tucking the blankets around him and they moved on to the next room. Zaria and Zarina was wide awake. Both of them were swinging on their suspended beds, laughing and talking.

Eve ran and jumped on top of Zarina and started tickling. Zelena jumped on Zaria and did the same.

"Okay, we give. Stop. Please!" Zaria laughed.

Zelena smiled and stopped tickling her. "You should be asleep."

"We were just talking about how awesome the Jade Festival is gonna be."

"You're gonna freak, Mom." Zarina added.

"I'm sure I will. But first…"

"Sleep. I got it."

Zelena grinned and got off the bed. She gave the twins a kiss and Eve followed her out again. "And last but not least." She smirked. Eve smiled shyly, looking down. "What's wrong?"

"Um...nothing."

Zelena was not convinced of this at all, but she knew her daughter would talk about it when she was ready. "If there's anything you need, you can come to me, dear."

"I know but…"

"Is this about the boy you've been sneaking around with?" Zelena crossed her arms as Eve's head snapped up. "You know Tristan keeps on top of things as my spymaster. Of course he would notice my eldest child sneaking a boy into my home."

"It's not like that, Mom, I swear. We haven't done anything, just gone on walks in the-"

Zelena put a finger over her lips. "My dear, I wouldn't dare stand in the way of young love. I know what it's like to lose it. However, I would at least like to meet this boy in person."

"You're not mad?"

"Not really, no. But I want to meet him before he steps foot in this palace again and sneaks off with you in the middle of the night."

Eve nodded quickly. "But...Dad will kill us both."

"He will try." Zelena smirked. "Aric will understand, but yes, he will be furious." Eve sighed. "What's his name?"

"Beck." The shy smile that once again adorned her daughter's lips reminded her of the one she used to feel when she snuck off with Aric.

"Bring him tomorrow and we shall see about this dating thing."

"Yes ma'am."

"No more secret meetings please. I don't like not knowing where you are, not knowing if you're safe."

Eve nodded again. "I know, Mom. I just didn't think you'd approve."

"Why?"

"He's not nobility. He's a peasant, a thief, a liar. But he's sweet, and charming and handsome."

"We are not nobility. Me and your father were born and lived life as peasants. I was a thief. Aric was a liar. I'm sure Beck is merely doing what he must to survive with the hand he was dealt."

"Thanks Mom."

Zelena kissed her forehead. "Any time, my sweet. Get some sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

Zelena turned and walked back to her bedroom. Aric was only just removing his armor, leaving a trail of it from the door to the bathroom. "You're late." she said, crossing her arms as she closed the door.

"I am aware. There was a bunch of nonsense at the south border this evening."

"I can only imagine why." She muttered.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Something wrong?"

"No really, no. Our daughter has a boyfriend though."

Aric turned around, one eye twitching. "What?"

"She will bring the boy tomorrow and you can terrify them, okay? Right now, I'm tired and hungry and I would like to have you served to me on a silver plate."

"We will talk about this Eve thing later. And fine, I'll go take a quick shower." He said, going into the bathroom. Zelena cleaned up his mess and hopped into bed, waiting expectantly for him to return. When he did, he was shirtless and glistening with a towel hanging low on his hips. She giggled excitedly for what was to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so what's this?" Robin asked. He watched with a confused expression as his daughter walked towards him leading to giant lionesses.

"We're going to go hunting." Eve grinned. "I chose the plains. I suck at hunting in the forest, by the way. Anyways, this is a taste of true Ozian culture. We only use horses for farming and celebrations mostly. When we hunt, especially if you're nobility, we use these bad girls. The males are freaking huge so they're mostly for breeding and war. Come on, it's just like riding a horse except 10 times better."

The lionesses were a bit larger than a warhorse and wore green tack of course. Eve helped Robin mount up before mounting hers with a flourish.

"Wait, where are the reins?" Robin asked.

Eve smirked. "You're like a baby. No disrespect, but it's kinda funny." She showed him how to strap his legs in and to use the handles on the side of the tack that wrapped around the lion's necks. "Okay, when you are getting ready to use your bow, you have to make them turn with your legs. Just like a light tap." She demonstrated and the lioness turned fully to the left. "Tap both your legs to go forward and little tap on the shoulder to back up. When they're going full speed, you have to remember to move with them because they can almost turn on a dime. Those would be cheetahs and only Terra has ridden one of those without falling in the first two seconds. Ready?"

"Um...no."

Eve smirked. "Come on. It'll be fun. We'll start slow until you get used to it."

Robin took a deep breath and gently tapped the lioness with both of his legs. She started forward at a slow walk and Eve pulled up next to him. They walked side by side through the gates of the paddock and out into the plains of the West. After a while, he plucked up the courage to go a little faster and soon, he and his daughter were racing across the open plains on the backs of lionesses. It was exhilarating, and he was pleased that Eve had asked him to go with her. The lioness was faster than anything he'd ridden before, so they'd reached the herds before midday. He drew his bow and nocked an arrow, following Eve's motions.

"Okay, the lionesses have to eat tonight, so I think maybe 5 antelope should do it." Eve said. The herd was absolutely massive, like a rolling sea of beasts.

"So, we're really camping out here and you're going to gut and cook an antelope?" Robin asked. "I would really like to see this."

Eve smirked. "Do you doubt my skills, ?"

"Actually, I do. Care to prove me wrong?"

"I would love to. Try to keep up." His redheaded daughter spurred her mount forward. The herd split in the blink of an eye and Robin hurried to catch up. The thundering of hooves was almost deafening and he struggled to aim the bow while at the side trying to move with the agile lioness beneath him and direct her to where he needed to go. Eve had already shot down two antelope and was pulling her bow back for a third. He was definitely going to kill one of these things before their hunt was over. They were a lot faster than he anticipated. He fired twice and missed, but the third one hit its mark and he took down his first antelope. Eve had already taken another two.

"1 out of 5. I don't think that's too bad." He grinned.

"Not good either, ." Eve laughed, dismounting to collect their prizes.

Father and daughter made camp at the top of a small hill. Robin put up the tents and fed the lionesses while Eve undid their tack and gutted an antelope. He made them a nice fire an watched as she expertly seasoned and roasted the meat, along with some vegetables she brought in their supplies. It was a good meal, and he enjoyed sharing idle chit chat with his daughter as they ate. She asked about Marian and he told her how they met, had Roland and all that nonsense with the sheriff of Nottingham. The subject of Regina came up and he smirked when she rolled her eyes.

"She's not that bad, you know." He said.

Eve swallowed a piece of food before replying. "She's not that amazing either." She reached into her pack and pulled out two cups and a small bottle and poured them each a drink.

"You have to get to know her. Once you get behind the walls, she's a beautiful person."

"Her beauty is not the problem. Her attitude is what stinks." Eve paused before looking up. "Did you really come here to take me away?"

"What-"

"One of my sisters heard you talking to Regina about taking me back to Storybrooke."

Robin sighed. He'd expected the subject to come up sooner or later. "Only 2 years have passed in our world. I expected you to be a little baby and yes, I did want to take you home because I thought you should get to be with your father too."

"You do realize that my mother would've killed you if you had tried that...or died in the process."

"A mother protecting her young is the most fearsome creature in the world. I know." Robin said gently. "I know I could never take you away now, but I meant for you to come and have a little visit for a couple weeks. Just to see my world and meet the Merry Men. Storybrooke is small and we don't have as many parties as Oz, but it would've been your home too."

Eve looked around before putting down her empty bowl. "What did you honestly expect to happen? By coming here?" She asked, looking up at him.

"To meet my daughter. That's all." He shrugged. "I suppose my mission is accomplished."

"Mom had these plans, these steps, for how to atone for being the Wicked Witch. Um, step one was to do something good. Step two was save your life or something. Anyways, I made steps of my own, for when we met." Robin tilted his head, looking at her. She squirmed nervously and repeatedly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, a little nervous tick that he'd seen Zelena do when she was pregnant and nauseous and didn't want to throw up. Why did he remember that? "Anyways, step one was to meet you. Step two was to talk to you. Step three is to get to know you. I-I know that I am my mother's daughter and sometimes we are so alike that it's...unsettling, and other times we're on complete opposite sides. She was raised to survive and that sorta shaped who she is. You were taught to do the same, but you do it in an honorable way. I mean, you gave up your soulmate because it was more honorable to stay with your wife and son." She coughed. "I.e, Mom in disguise." He smiled softly. "Step four was to find out why you do those things. I suppose I didn't really need all those steps to figure it out."

"Then why do you think I do these things?" He asked.

"Because you have a good heart." Eve said without hesitation. "You are a good man."

"I suppose….your mother has her moments." He conceded. "Although I don't know if my heart is good enough to forgive her for tricking me and taking you away."

Eve nodded slowly. "I agree that that was wrong, but she felt she was left with no choice, so she made the only one she saw that was left. Either way, I am happy with my life. I hope you didn't spend two years trying to hunt me down."

"Of course I did." He said firmly. "I would've searched forever to find my child." Things got a little quiet as he finished eating and Eve got up to give water to their mounts. She returned and sat down with her hands held out to the fire. "How did you take the news that Galahad wasn't your real father?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Aric." She corrected. "He dropped that Galahad nonsense when he left Camelot. As for what I felt...well, I was a little hurt. Mostly confused until Mom sat me down and explained everything. Still was confused, honestly. Regina said it was a delicate situation, well delicate is nowhere close to the word I would use. All of you have just been screwed over like hell." Eve threw up her hands. "I mean, I cried for what happened to Regina and Mom. I don't particularly like Regina but she's a strong ass woman to go through what she did. And then you, losing your wife and that craziness with my mom. Mom and her craziness with her father and I just want to take an anti-depressant after hearing all of that, much less experience it. Gods!"

Robin nodded with a sigh. "True words."

"But you have each other now. And Mom has Aric. And we have our entire families. So something good came of it."

"Family." He corrected.

"What?"

"Technically, we're all part of the same family." His words must've struck a chord because she flashed a shy smile, one he'd never seen before. They lay out under the stars for a while, staring up at the heavens. Eve pointed the constellations to him, all of which were different from those he was used to. It felt strange lying under new stars. The next morning, they hunted again and he shot down 3 antelopes this time. They headed back to the palace and he couldn't have been happier to have spent the time he did with his daughter.

/

"So, how was it?" Zelena asked as her daughter walked into her office. She was surprised when Eve hugged her. "Eve?"

Eve sat up and shrugged. "I think you might've hyped up his archery skills, but...he was kinda cool. Where's Aric?"

"Oh, he found Beck and is slowly strangling him to death in your bedroom. He's cute by the and quite the gentleman. Just stop sneaking him into your bedroom." Eve took off running out of the room and Zelena sighed. "Why does she run when she can teleport?" She asked a nearby servant, who only blushed and smiled. "Where were we? The Jade Festival? I would like a giant jade elephant to ride on in the parade. Let's see if we can make that happen. Next?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The Jade Festival was unlike anything the heroes had ever witnessed. The entire Emerald City was glamored with green and gold streamers and confetti and the air was permeated with the smells of cooking food and gorgeous music and singing. A parade traveled through the city beginning at the palace and they were invited to be a part of it. Flying monkeys flew through the air, throwing out flowers and confetti, street performers and soldiers on white lions lead the parade, followed by Arjiki warriors and munchkin riders on their shaggy ponies, dancing goats, scarecrows and tin men frolicing down the yellow brick road. It was truly a sight to see. The heroes rode on a veridian carriage while the Royal Family rode on a pair of elephants, their gray skin painted green with lovely swirling designs. All of Oz was celebrating. The earth itself must have shaken under the weight of the joyous occasion. Regina wasn't even sure what the whole thing was about, but...it was fantastic. Every magical creature came out to celebrate, mingling with the people like old friends, performing, dancing, singing. Of course there was also eating and drinking and more lanterns being released, but that wasn't until that evening during the airshow with flying monkeys and Zelena's kids on their broomsticks. They found themselves at the Emerald Palace again where in the front, a massive and breathtaking fountain sprayed water in a glorious design. It was there that Regina had to stop herself and take a deep breath and come to terms with where she was. All around her were dancing families and lovers. It was almost overwhelming.

"You alright?" Robin asked, coming to her side, holding a green goblet of wine. He handed it to her with a smile.

"Yes, just...need a small break." She laughed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Magnificent." She admitted. The music suddenly stopped and the partygoers paired up with lovers as a gentle started to play. Eve and Liir climbed onto the edge of the fountain, both of looking exceptional in their green garbs accented with gold. Eve started to sing, her voice magically carrying through the streets. A wide berth was given to Zelena and Aric as they danced to their special song. I see the light. Robin took Regina's hand to pull her onto the dance floor...or dance street rather. It was a truly magical evening...that would not end until the exact time the next day. The celebration lasted a full day and night. Regina literally could not stand after trying to make it through. After the huge party, all of Oz went to bed to cure their exhaustion and hangovers.

Eve peeked into her parents' bedroom. "How'd we do?"

Her answer from Aric was a loud snore. Her barely conscious mother simply gave her a thumbs up and she grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Regina and Robin took Roland downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast was laid out a long table, piping hot and newly cooked. The food was plentiful and free and one could go and pick anything they wanted. Eve and Liir were already there with a young boy that Regina assumed was Beck. He was indeed handsome with boyish good looks, long golden brown hair and warm. brown eyes. He had a lovely smile that he constantly kept reflected on Eve, who blushed almost continuously.

"Did you guys get into a lot of trouble?" Liir asked, shoving half a bearclaw in his mouth.

"Can you be any less of idiot when you eat?" Eve wrinkled her nose in disgust. Liir only smirked. "And no. Beck just had to meet mom and dad and things are cool."

"Really?"

"Dad, as you know, is not happy but Mom is keeping him preoccupied. He'll get over it."

"Right…"

They looked up as the heroes approached and greeted then accordingly, although Regina noticed that Liir didn't smile. He greeted them merely as a formality and nothing more. He quickly filled a plate and left the room.

"What was that about?" Robin asked.

"Zaria told him about your plans to take me away." Eve answered. "I told him that would never happen, but he still isn't very pleased." She picked a handful of grapes off the table and popped one into her mouth.

"Have you decided about visiting?" Regina ventured to ask. "We can't stay in Oz forever."

"I have." Eve replied. "Robin, as much fun as it was getting to know you, I don't want to leave my family. I don't want to leave my world. It's where I belong. And you...belong in yours."

"But Eve, you're my daughter." Robin said softly.

"I know, but...the father that I know is Aric, and the home i know is Oz. Now, we can talk all the time, I mean, I have to talk to little Ro at least twice a week." She smiled down at him, buried face first in a plate of food, not even paying attention.

"One day?" Robin asked. "Perhaps when you're older?"

"What, another 16 years?" Eve smirked. "Sure." It was a bit of a bittersweet moment for the thief. Robin and Roland eventually walked with Eve to spend their last couple days together. They had only made it a few steps before the palace shook violently.

"What the hell was that?" Regina exclaimed.

Zelena came strutting into the room. "Eve, get your brother and your sisters and bring them in."

"Mom, what's going on?"

Zelena sighed. "Judgement day."

Eve obeyed in gathering siblings but they only raced to a door to peek out and watch Zelena walk down the steps of the palace. Waiting for her were a trio of witches, Glinda at the head.

"For your crimes against Oz, Wicked Witch, you should pay with your life." Glinda said.

"I have righted my wrongs. I have done everything I could to fix my mistakes." Zelena reasoned. "Oz is a better place now."

"I warned you of the repercussions of your actions w hen you licked us away." Glinda waved her hand, clasping white shackles on Zelena's wrists.

"I don't get a trial?" Zelena asked.

"All of Oz has suffered because of you. Just because you changed doesn't mean you are exempt from judgement-"

"Let go of my mommy!" Terra screamed, running out of the palace. Zaria and Zarina followed her. Like drew his sword and joined them. Eve sighed and took off after them.

"Go back inside." Zelena commanded softly.

"But Mommy-"

"Now." The witch whispered firmly.

"My mother has paid her debts." Eve said, stepping forward. "Ask the people should she be put to death."

"What have you done besides sit on your thrones and bicker about who should next lead Oz when Mom has been the one actually doing it?" Zaria hissed.

"If you unseat this family, you will not be met with the love and admiration you expect." Liir said. "No one will stand for this."

Glinda looked between them. She glanced up at the heroes peeking out of the side door. "It's what's right." She finally decided, teleporting away with the other witches and Zelena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Zelena was taken her children went into complete war mode. Aric immediately called in the Cavalry to march on Glinda's castle in the south. All of Oz was prepared to bring back its empress.

Regina found Eve standing in her bedroom while servants strapped on her armor for her. She was angry, her magic was sparking through the air around her. She waved her hands, braiding back the sides of her hair and held out her fist to conjure some kind of long pole. With a sharp twist it turned into a dual sided weapon with serrated emerald blades. "Eve-"

"What?" Eve turned around, dismissing her servants with a nod. "You're leaving? Good bye."

Regina scowled a bit. "Robin wants to help. And by extension, me. What can we do?"

Eve twisted the staff again, putting away the blades and strapped it to her back. "I don't know." She shrugged.

"Perhaps you should stop and think before you go storm a castle." Regina suggested gently.

"Glinda can't harm any living thing and those idiots in her country made the same vow. Trust me, we won't be stopped." She turned to go out of the room. Liir came to her side.

"Take the broom and the flying monkeys." She commanded. "Get there quickly and keep them busy until the army arrives. I don't want to give her any breathing room, any chance to enact 'justice' on our mother." Liir nodded and raced off with a squadron of men. Eve continued out to the courtyard where the main army was waiting. The cavalry would ride ahead it would seem. And the foot soldiers would arrive within a day.

"Eve." Robin said, shouldering his bow. "Let us help."

"I don't care if you help or not." Eve replied, looking to where Aric was already mounted on a massive white armored lion. Zarina and Zaria were waiting for Liir with their broomsticks. People were running back and forth, handing out weapons, gathering mounts, putting on army. The former queen estimated there were at least a few thousands soldiers already prepared and Aric had only given the command an hour ago. The army was well trained and well disciplined. Regina had to give them that.

The eldest princess turned to the Captain and Terra. "The Emerald City is in your hands now." She dropped to one knee in front of her youngest sister. "Defend our home, Terra. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Terra gave a firm nod. "Destroy that place. Bring Mommy home."

Eve dipped his head. "As you command." She looked up at Robin and Regina. "If you insist on coming then find a horse. And quickly. We leave in 20 minutes."

Regina nodded. She returned to the others and relayed the news to them while Robin went to find them some steeds. Snow and Emma were quick to offer their assistance, although Regina wasn't even sure why they needed an army since Glinda and her people couldn't harm anyone. Charming was reluctant, but agreed to stay behind with Henry and help Terra with the city.

Regina lead the way back to the courtyard. The cavalry was assembled. She was a bit surprised to find squads of riders riding armored bears, tigers and bulls. The horses came after them and and she magically got changed into one of her Evil Queen battle outfits before mounting a gray stallion that Robin had managed to procure. He was looking for Eve but he didn't see her. Aric was at the head. Liir, Zaria and Zarina and the other flyers were already gone. The entire army of the Emerald City had mobilized for war.

"All of this. For Zelena." Regina muttered under her breath.

"All of this for their mother." Emma reminded her.

"What about leaving the castle exposed?" Regina asked. Robin tapped her shoulder and she looked up, jaw dropping at the sight of the thick vines rising out of the ground, climbing up the walls of the palace, forming a powerful barrier for outside force. The Emerald City guards, garbed in shining green steel, marched by, filing into the city. They would be on high alert until their leaders returned. "I guess there's that."

Aric turned his lion around to face the army and walked it down the line slowly. "Ozians! Today we ride to bring our Witch-Queen home! Today we ride to bring our savior home! Zelena belongs on that throne. Because no one loves Oz more. Because no one would defend Oz harder." He paused and surveyed the crowd. "Once upon a time, she was the Wicked Witch, and she brought misery to every region in our world. But the Wicked Witch is dead!" This incited loud cheers from those assembled. "Let's go bring back our queen! Let's show the world that you don't fuck with the Emerald City!" The people cheered even louder as he rode back to the front of the line.

Regina fought the urge to cover her ears. Robin took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "To war, I suppose." It would be a very one-sided war if what Eve said was true.

One of the cavalrymen next to her raised his fist. "To war, milady."

She dipped her head respectfully and spurred her horse forward as the riders leaped forward as one. A sudden roar from overhead made all heads turn. It was a dragon. A massive winged serpent with iridescent green scales. It sported a long neck with tall white spikes going down its back, as well as 6 large ones on the top of its head. A huge spiked ball was connected to its tail and it only had two legs. The front 'legs' were its wings that it could bend to support itself while walking. It was a truly terrible sight to behold. Regina was sure that Maleficent wasn't even that big.

Aric unsheathed his sword and raised it towards the beast. The other soldiers unsheathed their weapons and did the same. The dragon roared, unleashing a plume of red flames into the air. It turned, revealing the rider on its back. Eve.

The cavalryman from before laughed. "For Zelena!" The rest of the army took up the cry as the calvary leaped forward. Eve and her dragon leaped into the air, buffeting the riders with powerful winds as they climbed higher into the sky, spiraling upwards before taking off at top speed.

Regina rolled her eyes. Glinda better be ready for this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelena scowled, looking up at Glinda. They were standing in the old tower dedicated to the four witches that had once ruled Oz. The only ones that remained were Glinda and the witch of the east, Evanora. The third had been killed when she tried to storm the Emerald Palace and take down the Wicked Witch. Zelena felt no remorse for them. The fools. "You do realize that my family will come for me."

"You deserve a slow and painful death for all you've done to our world." Evanora hissed in Zelena's face.

"We're prepared." Glinda grabbed Evanora's arm and gently pulled her over.

"What about your vows, Glinda the Good?" Zelena asked.

"Some vows need to be broken."

The doors nearby burst open as a dark haired warrior woman walked in. Followed by a little rat of a dog.

"Oh for the love of the gods." Zelena sighed.

"It's been a long time, Witch." Dorothy said. She bowed to Glinda. "We're ready, Glinda. If they come for her, we'll be prepared." She looked at Zelena. "Your family won't know what hit them."

Zelena scoffed. "Clearly, you don't know my family."

"Don't overestimate them."

"Don't **under** estimate them. Especially Eve." Zelena smirked. "You don't want to piss that one off. Oh wait...you already did. Prepare to die."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
